With the network evolution of substitution of an optical fiber for a copper wire, high density of ports of an optical access communication device becomes one of the technical developing trends in the future. To meet requirements of high density technologies, great challenges exist in aspects of miniaturization and high density of optical modules, that is, the number of optical interfaces needs to be increased in space of a predetermined size.
In a conventional optical component TO packaging technology, due to limitations of structural members and processing precision as well as the size of connectors, existing packaging design of components has already reached the maximum extent. For an optical module implemented by a currently emerging Planner Lightwave Circuit (PLC) (e.g., an optical waveguide) technology in the industry, a common optical channel design method is a single fiber bidirectional mode.
An existing optical channel based on the PLC design is single fiber bidirectional concurrent design, a receiving optical channel and a transmitting optical channel need to be fabricated simultaneously in a same plane, and in order to assemble a laser diode (LD) and optical fibers, the receiving optical channel and the transmitting optical channel need to keep a certain distance. Therefore, the optical module fabricated by using this technology still occupies large planar space, and input/output (I/O) density of the optical module is not high.